


Burns

by SolidStateDarkness



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolidStateDarkness/pseuds/SolidStateDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character Study of Simmons from Grif's POV. Some AU and non-canon content. Kinda shitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burns

Grif stared at his- really, Simmons- arm when he was bored. 

It was fascinating to see the contrast. His own arm was a rich brown color, from his biological heritage  
and living a life in the Hawaiian sun. 

Simmons arm was different. It was pale, with a strange dusting of freckles. It burned easily in the sun. 

There were also marks. These were worrying. Simmons had always worn long sleeves, and continued to do so even after Grif received his arm.

Grif initially thought he was just shy, but now he'd realized that the healed burns and deep cuts were the true reason for his anxiety.

When they talked, Grif had tried to ask about the marks. Simmons left without a word. That only made him worry more.

He stared at the arm. Cigarette burns. His mind provided. The burn scars looked old- probably years.

The other scars were different. They were cuts and slices.

The angle was wrong for self-harm, and they weren't nearly organized enough to have been caused by Simmons himself, but they had been deep. 

Most of the marks were on the upper arm, but some of the burns were on the inside of the forearm, and he ran a finger over the distorted skin.

It was not painful to do so. They were old scars, and his senses in this arm seemed dulled anyway.

Grif wondered how many other scars his friend had.

He did see other marks, one day. He accidentally walked in while the other soldier was getting out of the shower.

The lock on the door had broken a while before. Donut had locked it from the outside by accident, and in the process of opening the door, it had been damaged. For some reason, even Lopez couldn't fix it.

The scars he saw that day were not healed battle wounds, nor were they self inflicted injuries.

There was a long scar down the maroon soldier's back, it disappeared under the towel. Another scar had caught his attention as well. A surgical incision had been made just on the lower abdomen, right next to a jagged stab-like wound.

Simmons had gone to his room immediately and he didn't come out for two days.

Grif tried to ask if he was okay. But the other trooper had left silently when the subject came up.

Grif decided it was time to do something. 

He needed to start subtly though. Some things spooked Simmons too much.


End file.
